1. Field
Example embodiments relate to apparatuses for and methods of displaying three-dimensional (3D) images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatuses for displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image may be used in various fields, such as for medical images, games, advertisement, education, and/or the military. In addition, holography and/or stereoscopy may be widely studied as techniques for displaying 3D images.
Holography may be an ideal method of displaying a 3D image. However, a coherent light source may be needed and/or it may be hard to record and/or reproduce large objects located in the far distance.
In stereoscopy, two 2D images having binocular parallax may be separately shown to each eye of a person so as to create a 3D effect. Here, two plane images may be used so that a 3D image may be easily realized. Stereoscopy may be classified into a glasses type or an autostereoscopy type. In the glasses type, supplementary means for viewing the images separately by each eye may be used. In the autostereoscopy type, images may be directly separated on a display into two visual fields. The autostereoscopy type may generally be used more frequently than the glasses type, in which glasses may be additionally worn. For example, a parallax barrier lens and/or a lenticular lens may be used. However, in such 3D image realization method, 2D images may be used to virtually realize a 3D image as an optical illusion. As a result, a viewing range may be limited and/or a viewer's eyes may get tired.